


The Knob

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix It, LV AU WEEK, Post-Season/Series 03, decent dick, fix it Dick, fix it jesus, more divergence than AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Dick can't handle Logan moping over Veronica and decides to intervene, as only Dick can.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 41
Kudos: 104
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	The Knob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).



> For jmazzy and her deep love of Decent Dick. You're a fandom hero, my friend!

Walking back to her car after class, Veronica glanced at the name on her phone screen and immediately rage spiraled in her chest. Weighing the pros and cons, she eventually hit the green button. 

“Dick, you have thirty seconds,” she growled. 

“Chill, Ronnie.”

“Twenty-eight.”

“So the FBI didn’t mellow you, huh?”

She took the phone away from her ear and stared at it.  _ Has he lost his mind _ ?

“Did you call to chat? Because—”

“I wanted to hire you. Like, for a case.”

“No, I don’t do—”

She leaned against her silver Saturn, not sure how to explain to Dick Casablancas, of all people, that after her summer with the FBI, she decided to take some time off from cases, keep her head down and not ping their radar for a while. But he cut her off. 

“I don’t have time to tell you all the deets now. You gotta come over.”

“Um—”

“Find me at the Pi Sig house tonight at seven.”

“Dick,” she sighed. “I really can’t—”

“Great, Ronnie. Thanks. See ya tonight.”

He hung up before she could explain. 

Veronica unlocked her car, tossed her phone and bag on the passenger seat. Then she rested her head on the steering wheel and gave herself a moment to wallow. 

Sophomore year at Hearst sucked so far. Piz was still pissed at her for breaking up with him over the summer and Wallace has been distant. Why did he have to live with Piz again anyway? He’s clearly her friend. And Mac’s too busy with her new girlfriend to come up for air and say hi. 

Even worse, though, Veronica thought the time apart from her dad this summer would help smooth over the bumps in their relationship but the easy banter was gone. They had forgotten how to interact with each other. Their conversations were stilted, awkward, and it was all her fault. 

And Logan...she couldn’t let herself think about him. Being on campus, surrounded by reminders of him was bad enough but hearing from Dick was the last straw. The calls and voicemails she’d ignored while in D.C., then the radio silence on her birthday. She missed him like a phantom limb, the raw pain burning in her chest when he crossed her mind. Maybe she should have taken her dad’s advice and transferred somewhere else. 

Instead of giving in to the sobs that clogged her throat, she shoved them down, bottled her emotions deep inside, and took deep breaths. 

Maybe a little case would help. Her farewell tour. 

Resolved, she started the car and drove home. 

* * *

Veronica chewed on her cuticle as she knocked on the front door of the frat house. Why was she nervous? It was just Dick. Just a silly little case for him. No big deal. 

But her FBI internship had not exactly been successful. She was feeling gun shy after being told she was “not a team player” and “not Bureau material” and fired before the official twelve weeks had ended.

Swallowing down her anxiety, she knocked again, louder this time. 

The door swung open to reveal a sullen Chip Diller, glaring at her. 

“What are you doing? Here to accuse us of a crime?”

“Maybe later, the night is young, Chip. Right now I’m here to see Dick.”

“Upstairs, third door on the left.” Opening the door wider, he moved aside to let her pass.  _ The welcoming committee could use some work.  _

But she wasn’t here for the Pi Sigs so she brushed past Chip and made her way up the stairs. Littered with beer cans, red solo cups, and food-crusted paper plates, she shuddered. Living with her dad had its drawbacks but it could clearly be worse.

“Dick,” she knocked on his door, “You better have cleaned up because…”

Veronica trailed off as the door opened and she was face to face with…

“Logan.” 

His eyes were wide, panicked, which was both gratifying and awful. At least he didn’t plan this...but he didn’t want to see her, either. 

Aside from the look of horror on his face, he looked good. Like, amazing. His maroon Henley stretched across his well-defined chest—  _ that was new _ —and his hair was artfully mussed. His low slung jeans revealed a sliver of his stomach as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“I’m just gonna—”

“Nope.” Dick cut him off with a determined grin. “You’re stuck here. I’m not letting you out until you talk to Ronnie.”

Genuine panic flared in her chest as Dick moved to the door. 

“I figure, I owe you, man.” He shrugged and pulled the door closed. 

“What? No, you can’t—”

But the ominous sound of the door latching cut off her protest. 

“Dick! Let me out of here, you bastard!” Veronica jiggled the handle but it was locked. 

_ How did he even manage that? Isn’t it a safety violation _ ?

Turning, she slumped down to the floor and looked up at Logan. He paced, running his hand through his hair, and his eyes met hers. He stopped in his path. 

“Hi.”

Her voice came out rusty, like she hadn’t used it recently. Which was ridiculous because she had just yelled at Dick. 

His gaze softened and he sunk to the floor, crossing his legs underneath him. 

“Hi.”

“So,” she cleared her throat, pleated the strap of her bag between her fingers, “how was your summer?”

“Good. Yours?”

“Good,” she echoed, then stared at her sneakers as the uncomfortable silence stretched between them. 

“Actually, it sucked,” he muttered as he toyed with a loose thread on his jeans. “I cancelled my surf trip, pissed off Parker so bad she transferred. Mostly kept Dick from drinking himself dead after his dad left.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

“Mine sucked, too,” she blurted. “The FBI was...not a great fit.”

“I’m sorry, Veronica. I know how much you wanted that.” His voice was soft, compassionate, and she wished there wasn’t six feet of hardwood floor separating them. 

“Yeah, it’s—it’s for the best.” She doesn’t believe herself yet but maybe, eventually, she will. She wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore and that, more than anything, stung. 

“Did you change your major?”

From anyone else, the question would gall, but Logan’s face was open, curious. He wasn’t trying to point out her failure or make her feel bad. He genuinely wanted to know. 

She shook her head. “Not yet but...I’m thinking maybe communications or psychology. I have an appointment with my advisor next week.”

The conversation lagged before she remembered it was her turn to ask him a question. 

“What about you? What major did you settle on?”

“English.”

His eyes glint, jaw clenched, like he’s waiting for her to take a potshot about it. She really has been a terrible friend, if that’s his automatic response to her. No matter what’s happened between them, she doesn’t want him to look at her like that. 

“Logan, that’s awesome.” She smiled at him. “That sounds like a great fit for you.”

His mouth drops open, quickly changing to a grin, and she loves seeing the tension melt away in his expression . “Uh, thanks.”

“So how long do you think Dick will keep us in here?” She gave the door a good smack with her fist but it was met with silence. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Logan stared at the floor again. “He’s loyal but his efforts can be a bit misguided.”

“I should have known his case was a ruse.” She sighed. “Why’d he do this, anyway?”

Logan grimaced. “We got drunk the other night, talked about regrets and shit. Opening my mouth is now my new, biggest regret.”

“But—oh.” 

_ Regrets _ . And now she was here. Dick obviously was giving Logan the chance to yell at her for the way she treated him. It all clicked into place. 

Gripping the strap of her bag, she pushed to her feet. 

“Go ahead. Get it over with and then let me leave.”

Logan stood, watching her like she was a wild animal, and cocked his head. “Veronica, what are you talking about?”

“Your regrets and whatever. Just yell at me and be done with it.”

She gestured at him to hurry up. 

“Yell at you?” His forehead wrinkled adorably. “Why would you think...oh.”

Then his eyes widened and he took a step closer. 

“I don't regret you, Veronica. I was pissed at myself for screwing things up between us.”

“But—”

“Dick locked you in here to try to get us back together. I’ve been a mess without you.”

Her heart pounded so loudly, she wondered if he could hear it. 

“You missed me?” She croaked out. 

Logan nodded. “But I’m really sorry Dick coerced you and ruined your night. He doesn’t really understand—”

The list of things that Dick didn’t understand was long. Veronica decided not to wait to hear what was on it this time. Instead, she closed the distance between them, pushed up on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. 

Logan’s hands went to her waist, holding her in place against him as her tongue teased his mouth open and slid inside. He may have been surprised at first but he caught on quickly, lifting her up to wrap her arms and legs around him and twining their tongues together. Taking a step back, he propped her up against the door and cupped her bottom. 

“Oh, god, I’ve missed you, too,” she panted as his lips moved to her neck. Titling her head so he could get a better angle, she gasped as he sucked on her pulse point. It’s a good thing he was supporting her because her knees would have given out. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Veronica. I know—”

“Forgiven. And I was awful, not returning your messages or—”

“Bygones.”

Spinning, Logan maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the edge of Dick’s bed and she was straddling his lap. Everything felt amazing as she shifted—

_ Dick’s bed.  _

_ In Dick’s room.  _

_ Oh, hell no.  _

“Logan, I can't do this.” She pulled away, panting, and the light dimmed in his eyes. 

“I should have known it was—”

“Not like that, you idiot.” Giggling, she grabbed his hand, tugged him to his feet. “Not in Dick’s bedroom.”

His face broke into a warm smile. “Oh, I can fix that. Com’ere.”

Pulling her over to the locked door, he let out a low groan. It reverberated through her whole body, causing warmth to curl in her belly once more. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed as he slapped his palm on the wood and moaned her name. 

“Play along.” 

_ Ohhhh. That was one way to get out of Dick’s room.  _

“Oh, god, Logan.” Her voice was high and breathy and from his raised eyebrow, quite effective. “Yes, right there.”

He messed up her hair, pounding on the door again and moaning while she continued to give her best orgasm performance. 

When they finally reached their “climax,” she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Putting on a show with Logan was equal parts fun and hot. And now she really did need to get him alone in a bedroom, preferably his. 

“Whew,” Logan exhaled loudly. “You better put your shirt back on, Ronnie. If Dick opened the door now, he’d probably see your boobs.”

Predictably, the door swung open. Dick snapped his fingers, disappointed. “This close.”

“Dick.” She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his face to hers, speaking through gritted teeth. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Pushing him away, she stalked down the hallway. Dick was a decent friend to Logan in his own, weird way. But she can’t have him thinking he can kidnap her whenever he wants. 

“Look, Dick, I know your heart’s in the right place but try not to piss her off too much this time. The taser and all.”

After the sound of a slapping bro hug, Logan caught up to her, lacing his fingers through hers as they headed down the stairs and out the front door of the frat house. 

“Hey, Logan.” She stopped, leaned against her car. “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place to get Dick to let us out of there?”

“And pass up the opportunity to be trapped with you?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing down at her. “That was the best thing that’s happened to me in months.”

“Oh, just wait. There’s more to come.” 

Eyes twinkling, he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I hope so.”    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Elliebear, for the super quick beta! You're the best and I'm so thankful for you!


End file.
